The Fuzzy Boots Corollary
"The Fuzzy Boots Corollary" is the third episode of the first season of The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on October 8, 2007. Summary Leonard witnesses Penny kissing another man, this makes him fall into a depression. However, Sheldon is able to convince him to ask Penny out. Extended Plot While playing World of Warcraft, the group attempts to retrieve the Sword of Azeroth. Sheldon betrays them and sells the sword on which Howard buys. Then later in the episode, Leonard sees Penny kissing a guy in front of her apartment door. He is devastated thinking she has 'rejected' him. The guys convince him to ask someone out at work, but when he tries and is brutally turned down by a girl scientist named Leslie Winkle (Sara Gilbert). Instead of the , Leslie proposes that they go straight to ing in which she finds Leonard's technique good, however she is not aroused. Leonard is now even more depressed. He deals with his depression by thinking about buying a and listening to ). Sheldon (in an attempt to not have a cat) points out that he was not actually rejected, as he had not asked Penny out. Leonard agrees and promptly asks Penny out to dinner, but she mistakes it as an invitation to hang out with all the guys. Despite being aware of this, Leonard keeps the date and makes up excuses as to why the guys were absent. On the date, Penny mentions the man Leonard saw was not her , but that she has a habit of having a long flings to get over relationships. Excited, Leonard begins to become more confident and entertains Penny with a demonstration, but after accidentally hurting himself, he takes Penny takes home. Penny asks him if that was a date. Leonard does not get the to reveal his true feelings to Penny and tells her that if it was she would know that she had been "DAT-ED", even though she suspected what he was up to. Critics "The show appears to be coming into its own really nicely. The dialogue is witty and crisp and the jokes fly at you fast. They make Leonard more likable and move the plot forward. A really enjoyable episode." - The TV Critic's Review Notes * Title Reference: One of the names that Leonard was considering for his cat (Sergeant Fuzzyboots). * Chuck Lorre's vanity card. * This episode was watched by 8.36 million people with a rating of 3.3 (adults 18-49). * Episode transcript Trivia *Leslie Winkle is introduced as a character. *The Gates of Elzebub and Sword of Azeroth do not exist in the real World of Warcraft. *As Sheldon mentioned that he has a night character, it means that they are part of the Alliance faction in World of Warcraft. *The song Leonard is singing when he walks in the door is . *Isaac Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics are discussed after Howard and Raj suggest that Sheldon may be a . Sheldon inquires as to whether he would be bound by these laws if he learned he was a robot, leading Howard and Raj test their applicability. *Howard brings Sheldon in a class. However, in a later episode, he says he does not enjoy dancing and never will. Then he reveals in the fourth season, that he can do formal dances like the . It is possible he has been able to (ballroom) dance the entire time, he simply doesn't enjoy it. *Howard implies that he has with his dancing instructor even though she looks to be in her late 60s/early 70s. *First time it's seen the key is next to the door. *It is learned that Sheldon would very well betray his for . *This is the first episode in which Leonard s. *This is Leonard's first episode being ed. He is later shown kissing Joyce Kim in the past in the episode "The Staircase Implementation". *First time it's seen that Sheldon does not believe Leonard can "get a ". *Leonard gets a in this episode. *Sheldon believes that Leonard got Penny even before her drinking problem has been revealed. *We learn that Sheldon has . This is the only reference to such, as Leonard and Howard are usually the ones noted for being . *This is one of the only episodes where Sheldon is on good terms with Leslie Winkle. *Leonard's full name is Leonard Leakey Hofstadter. Quotes :(Playing World of Warcraft, after opening gate.. Goblins attack. They are in trouble!) :Raj: Oh!!! He's got me! :Howard: Sheldon, he's got Raj! Use your sleep spell! Sheldon! Sheldon! ... (softer tone) Sheldon! :Sheldon: I got the Sword of Azeroth! :Leonard: Forget the sword, Sheldon! Help Raj. :Sheldon:(slightly crazily) There is no more Sheldon! I AM THE SWORDMASTER! :Howard: Leonard, look out! :Leonard: Dammit, man we're dying here! :Sheldon: Goodbye peasants! :(sound of in-game teleportation) :Leonard: The bastard teleported. :Raj: He's selling the Sword of Azeroth on eBay. :Leonard: You betrayed us for money! WHO ARE YOU?! :Sheldon: I'm a Rogue Night Elf, don't you people read character descriptions? Wait, wait, wait... somebody just clicked "Buy It Now". :(Howard stands up in triumph) :Howard: I AM THE SWORDMASTER! ---- :Leonard: I mean, I’m a perfectly nice guy. There’s no reason we couldn't go to the restaurant and have a lovely dinner. Maybe take a walk afterwards, talk about things we have in common, “you love pottery? I love pottery!” You know, there’s a pause, we both know what’s happening, I lean in, we kiss, it’s a little tentative at first but then I realize, she’s kissing me back, and she’s biting my lower lip, you know, she wants me, this thing is going the distance, we’re going to have sex! Oh God! Oh, my God! :Sheldon: Is the sex starting now? ---- :Penny: Was this supposed to be a date? :Leonard: This? No. No, of course not, this was just you and me hanging out with a bunch of guys who didn’t show up, because of work and a colonoscopy. :Penny: Okay, I was just checking. :Leonard: When I take a girl out on a date, and I do, she knows she’s been dated. Capital D. Bold face, underline, like Day-ted. I think I might have a little concussion, I’m going to go lay down for a while, good night. Gallery Howard, Raj and Sheldon play Jenga.jpg|Howard, Raj and Sheldon play Jenga. Leonard and leslie in her lab.jpg|Leslie and Leonard in her lab. Leonard sweating through his shirt.jpg|Leonard sweating through his shirt. Raj playing on his PC.jpg|Raj playing on his laptop. Howard Swordmaster.jpg|Who's the sword master now. The Fuzzy Boots Corollary.jpg|Penny at dinner with Leonard. Fuzzy24.png|Penny is amazed by physics. Fuzzy23.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Fuzzy22.jpg|Howard. Fuzzy21.jpg|Leonard. Fuzzy20.jpg|Playing a game together. Fuzzy19.jpg|Gaming together. Fuzzy18.jpg|Leonard seeing Penny with her date. Fuzzy17.jpg|Penny and her date. Fuzzy16.jpg|Game play in Apartment 4A. Fuzzy15.jpg|Leonard playing on line. Fuzzy14.jpg|Sheldon getting excited. Fuzzy13.jpg|Sheldon. Fuzzy12.jpg|Leonard kissing Leslie. Fuzzy11.jpg|Sheldon has the sword. Fuzzy10.jpg|Leonard seeing Penny with another guy. Fuzzy9.jpg|Raj playing on line. Fuzzy8.jpg|The faux date. Fuzzy7.jpg|Playing Jenga. Fuzzy6.jpg|Leonard dropped his olive. Fuzzy5.jpg|Dance class. Fuzzy4.jpg|Heating up a Cup-of-Noodles with a laser. Fuzzy3.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. Fuzzy2.jpg|Test kiss between Leonard and Leslie. Fuzzy1.jpg|Back at her door. vanity 186.jpg|Chuck Lorre Productions, #186 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Leslie Category:Date With Penny Category:Date with Leslie Category:Cats